Nightmares of the Past
by DraklaShadow
Summary: when pein and konan found a baby inside a destroyed village, they took her in. but this girl's not what she seems. Love, action and sorrow all together. Deidara/OC, Kakashi/OC, Itachi/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so here's the start of my new story, Nightmares of the Past, yes it's based on old roleplays I did, yes the main character had 3 souls, but anyways, enjoy and review. :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto people.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_There is No True answer of who I am. People around me calls me Sel, but some know me as Princess Lisarah, others feared me as demon Drakla. To me, i am just a 18 year old kid with a complicated past..._

"Hey Sel! When's the wedding?" my spiky pony-tailed friend asked.

"With whom? Kashi's pretty buzy with all this work as the hokage. So it will be a wile for the 'Other' wedding to happen. But I'm going down next week, since they all seem to be too buzy to visit me."

"You sure your husband number 1's ok with that?"

"Yeah Shika, I'm sure he won't."

Shikamaru Naru, lazy boy genius, who's been my friend since day 1 in the leaf village. the 17 year old has been a Jounin for quite a while now...

"Milady," I turned, an AMBU stood there before me, "Milady, your husband the hokage is asking for you."

nodding, "I'll be right there." Running up the stairs to the office was something I did opten. brust open the door, "Kash, you wanted me?"

My silver haired loved smiled, lone visible eye creasing into an arch, "Well, you could say that. Yea and no." he looked at me, his onyx eye darted across the room. I frowned. "But, they wants you more than I do." He said, as two cloaked figues stepped out of the shadows.

"Dei, Itachi!" my jaws dropped.

"Sel, we could wait till next week so we came to see you instead." Itachi said.

I nodded, putting my hands flat onto the table, "Summoning Justu!" A pale girl with black hair and icy bluish grey eyes and blood red lips appeared and made her way over to Deidara, her long, blond haired fiance. While another, also pale with black hair, and red eyes walked to Itachi.

I stood back and watched them talking happily, my own dark brown eyes landed on my hansband, sending him a smile, _Life's perfect._

* * *

><p><em>17 Years ago<em>

"Pein, we have walked forever, are you sure this is the right place?" a blue haired lady asked her partner.

"Yes Konan, now stop worrying, it's just over there."

As they walked closer to the village, they were greeted by a thunder like noise, followed by pitch darkness. there were no survivers. A sudden cry, clear as the bells of heaven drew their attention. They saw a small child no older than a 1 year old, crying on the floor, her little hands curled into fists. This child was all alone, and the only one alive. But that's not what interested Pein in the first place, the girl's hands were glowing, as if giving off energy into the air_. This child, is she what killed the village_? As the glowing died down, the little girl seem to have smiled.

Konan picked her up, her eyes searching...Pein nodded, they couldn't leave a baby like this alone in the streets. As they once again set off back to the Akatsuki base. Konan looked up at him, "What do we name her?"

"We name her after the moon and dusk, this child shall be named Selena Akatsuki." He stared at the child in Konan's arms, who did not cry and get scared by the pericings on his face. She smiled back and let out a squeal of laughter.

From that moment on, both Akatsuki memebers knew that this girl isn't normal.


	2. Chapter 2

_well, what did you all think of the first chapter? too strange for your taste? do worry everything will make sense at the end._

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Naruto Characters no matter how much i want to, but i do own Sel, Drakla and Lisarah, whom you won't hear from till the very end.**

oh and by the way, please leave me a comment on what you think of it.

* * *

><p>Living with S-rank criminals certainly wasn't something to be taken lightly, by the age of three then young toddler once found was no longer just a kid unable to speak or run. She's now trained under the guidance of seven of the most feared Shinobis of all time. To be fair, for each and every single one of them is noted in the Bingo book.<p>

*Sel, 2 year old*

A two year old girl laughed running, or waddling her way over to a shark like character. "AHA! Got ya Kimame."

The blue head swiftly dodging the pouncing kid and rolled his eyes, "Kisame! it's Kisame, Sel."

Dark brown eyes widened, head crocked to one side with curiosity, " Kisssssaalllaame, Kisalame!"

Kisame shook his head and sighed, "Kimame sounded better...Kisalami, man...i sound like food"

"HAI! Uncle-KIMAME!" Sel bursted into a fit of giggles. Before the shark could answer, he was attacked by a little black fluff scrap, for she's so wrapped in her own black hair that she could be mistaken as a cub if you didn't know her. The shark just laughed, you can't stay angry with her, she's something different and it didn't take a genius to notice.

*Sel, 3 years old*

Sasori walked into his room, carelessly picking up a random puppet, swung it onto his bed before pulling it to his face, "ARGH! What happened to my puppet!" he turned around, "My puppets!" All his puppets were covered in face paint. storming out the room, "SELENA!"

"Hai grandpa-sasori!" Selena skipped over to him.

"My puppets are not toys! They are very dangerous weapons! What were you thinking, you could of got hurt, or worse killed."

The kid's eyes watered, Sasori hesitated, "no, no, don't cry! I didn't mean it that way...just don't do it again."

She smiled, and it seemed to have lit up the sky.

*Sel, 4 years old*

"Mommy! I'm gonna be five tomorrow, can you go somewhere. I want to try out my new kunai thingy!" An excited 4 year old cried, jumping up and down, holding onto the blue haired kunoichi, who sighed and nodded.

"I suppose it won't hurt taking you to the forest..." She smiled.

Selena's eyes lit up and run to her father's office.

* * *

><p><strong>The mysterious boy<strong>

The next day, the group minus Pein and Kakuzu left bright and early. The Puppet master and the snake sannin disappeared half way when Pein called them in for a mission. Selena was too excited to stay with Konan, she skipped in front of Zetsu, Konan and Kisame. Something caught everyone's attention as Konan pulled Selena behind her, weapons ready. But the little one had other plans of her own, she silently walked deeper into the woods alone...which she soon found out as a bad idea. Panicking, she run through the woods only to find more trees swallowing her up.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous for a little girl like you to be wondering around here...alone?" She looked up to see a boy not older than 14; with long black hair that hangs about his cheeks, a black shirt with a red fan on and a forehead protector, from what she knew..._leaf village._

"I'm not alone, I just got bored sticking with the crowd." She said stubbornly.

"Big words for a little kid like you. Aren't you scared? I could finish you..." He pulled out a sword, "Just like that..."

"Mommy and daddy won't let you and grandpa-Sasori will make you into a puppet." She said without flinching, for real she was scared.

He smiled, amused. But before she could say anything else, 3 cloaked figures jumped down from trees, the blue haired one rushed over to her.

"Selena, don't run away like that, we..." She stopped noticing the dark haired boy, who's now leaning against the tree. "You..."

Selena crocked an eyebrow, _they knew each other?_ "Konan-san." The boy bowed, "I will be able to finish all that is needed by the end of the week." Konan nodded, and the boy disappeared, leaving the poor girl in a daze. _Who was that?_

* * *

><p><em>Oooooh any guesses, who is our dark haired boy? until next time :3<em>

_REVIEW PLEASE! I GIVE OUT FREE COOKIES! MEOW!_

_DraklaShadow  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys, I'M SO SORRY! . I know that i have not written anything for 2 years now, but I had some problems. BUT, now that I am FINALLY in uni (clap clap clap) I will hopefully write more. And OK, I admit that I am lazy, but I'll try and post stuff...now GO AND READ, PEOPLE!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except myself XD, the OCs.**

**Note: **

normal - blahhhh

_thoughts - blahhhh_

**_demons - blROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR xD_**

**Lisarah...? ._.**

* * *

><p>It's hard enough trying to keep a five year old still, it's impossible to try and keep this one's nose out of curiosity.<p>

"Who was that person?"

"…" Pein blanked her.

"Who was that?"

"You don't need to know, honey." Konan told her.

The five year old ran ahead, "Uncle Kimame! I know you love me, who is that boy?"

"Sel, leader-sama will kill me if I told you unnecessary information." The shark answered and teleported in order to stay out of trouble.

"Unncsssisssairy?" Selena blinked, that word was still unheard of in her vocabulary. She tried pouting and her best puppy-look on Sasori, with no luck; she turned, "fine! I'll find out myself!"

Konan and Pein glanced at each other and sighed, looking after a child is just so damn hard.

_**A year later**_

"Mommy! I wanna wear a dress when Tchy-niisan gets here!" An over-excited 6-year-old shouted.

"Sel, Itachi won't be here for another 2 weeks." Kisame sweat-dropped.

"I know that! He's here for my birthday; he said he will buy me a giant teddy from the leaf village." Selena said, whilst jumping up and down.

Konan smiled and shook her head; they have made the right decision after all.

_Time Skip_

"Tchy-nii!" Finally, the day she was waiting for came.

Itachi simply nodded at her and passed her a teddy bear. Selena took the teddy and looked at Itachi, there's something wrong, the tension in the room changed and she knew that everyone was hiding something from her again.

"Sel…why don't you go to your room for now, there's something we have to discuss with Itachi" Konan said, pulling Selena into her room.

Itachi left that night, without even saying goodbye.

_Tchy-nii don't like me anymore…Tchy-nii is not like that. There's something wrong, maybe Sasuke is sick? I'll find out on my own._

_**Yes, we don't need them.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm Drakla, I'll help you. If you want to find out what's wrong with Itachi, we will have to leave tomorrow after dusk. Then, leave the rest to me.**_

* * *

><p><em>ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND, that's it for now, ppls.<br>_

_Review please, it makes me work faster._

_DraklaShadow_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi people, I know, I know! weekly right? I'm lazy ok? exams have finally finished, and I'm free, so i should be able to post a lot more. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except myself XD, the OCs.**

**Note: **

normal - blahhhh

_thoughts - blahhhh_

**_demons - blROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR xD_**

**Lisarah...? ._.**

* * *

><p>"Mummy, I'm full! I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" The excited child yelled across the room and rushed off to her bedroom.<p>

**_Easy there child, not long now. You won't want them coming after us do you? _**

_No, Draky. _

**_Good child, do as I say. All you need is to let me take you there. It won't take long, I promise. Just close your eyes and trust me._**

A small child shut her eyes tightly, and disappeared in the mist.

"So she finally showed herself but she took Sel. Should we go after her? Is it alright for Sel to see something so scary.."

"Let her go, Itachi will protect her. In fact it will teach her a lesson to stop her from poking her nose in unnecessary places. You've gone soft, Konan.."

Two dark shadows outside her bedroom also disappeared.

*Hidden Leaf Village*

_Draky? Draky! Draky, are you still here...It's dark..I don't like it..I want mummy.._

**_Hush child, there's nothing to be scared of. Just keep out of people's eye sight._**

Selena walked slowly past the Ramen shop.

"Hey you!"

The startled child hid behind a tree.

"Hey, why are you hiding? I'm not that scary.." A kid with a pineapple like hairstyle asked, "Wanna play with me?"

"W-who are you? Do you know Itachi-nii..?" The little one asked still holding on to the tree.

"Shikamaru Nara, you? Who's this Itachi person...the Uchiha? Are you lost?"

Selena nodded, "I need to find Itachi-nii..."

Shikamaru held out his hand, "I'll ask my dad to take you to him."

Selena took his hand, shyly, "Thank you.." She smiled, "My name is Selena, nice to meet you."

They walked past the academy together while laughing about anything and everything they could think of.

"See? I'm older than you, so you should be calling me nee-chan!" Selena shouted.

"That hardly counts, you're older by just a few month!" Shikamaru pouts.

"Still older! Older, older, older! Now call me Selena-nee!"

"Eh, Shika-chan, who's this?" Three older men walked towards them, Selena didn't need to think about it before hiding behind Shikamaru, holding onto his shirt tightly.

"Hokage-sama! This is Selena-chan, I think she's lost, she's looking for Itachi-san."

"Well then, Selena-chan! We'll take you there. Shika-chan, you better get home. You're family will be waiting for you." The guy with messy yellow hair beamed.

"Hai! Bye Selena-chan, I'll see you soon! Come and play with me sometimes, you got to meet my friends." Shikamaru said whilst running home.

"It's nee-chan..." The girl mumbled, looking even more horrified than before, she glared at a boy with sliver hair and hid behind the yellow haired hokage.

"Kakashi, even little kids are scared of you. Can't you at least act your age?" the other guy asked.

"I just don't see why we are wasting our time with some stupid brat." Kakashi grumbled.

Little face turned red, no more shyness to been seen, "You're a brat yourself! My mummy had beat you up any day!" She poked him hard on the chest.

Kakashi looked clearly taken aback, "tch..." He looked away frowning, a blush started to show just above the mask he was wearing.

The hokage smiled and picked Selena up in his arms, mentioning the others to follow; they made their way to the Uchiha residence. It didn't take long before they were greeted by Fugaku Uchiha who stood in front of his house; he nodded politely at them as they walked towards them and after hearing that they were here to find Itachi, he went inside and called his son out to the front. Selena didn't take her time before pouncing on the young Uchiha.

It took awhile for the hokage to be convinced of the story Itachi (probably made up on the spot) told them, and left the child in the care of the Uchiha residence. Selena didn't need to be told twice before making herself at home and bumped into the younger Uchiha, Sasuke.

Everyone soon fell in love with this new Uchiha member, and she became well known in the Academy. But happiness did not last forever, and this day was a day that it'd change forever.

* * *

><p><em>Well, we all know what's gonna happen next right? until then. love you all very much, please leave a comment. REVIEW PEOPLE! I GIVE COOKIES! :3<em>


End file.
